


A Boy Who Lost Interest in the Arms of Strangers

by PlatinumSky



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSky/pseuds/PlatinumSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to make his sex life more interesting, Nagisa makes it his personal goal to seduce each of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Inspiration Brought on by a Feeling of Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to 0rigo for beta-reading this fic.

Nagisa was becoming increasingly bored with his sex life. With a body like his, it was easy to go out, find a boy, and bring him home for a quick lay. There just wasn’t a challenge anymore. There was no thrill in the chase. That was the case tonight. As Nagisa lay on his back, with his legs up in the air, and some boy whose name he had forgotten was thrusting into him, he found himself feeling quite bored with the experience and wondered when this boy would be finished. The boy above him didn’t last long, however, and was soon cumming inside him. Nagisa let out a sigh of relief as the other boy pulled out. He asked if Nagisa needed help getting off too, to which Nagisa politely declined. He always did a better job of it himself anyway.

As soon as he was alone in the house, Nagisa got up and found the used condom lying on the bed. Sighing, he threw the condom into a nearby trashcan and decided to take a shower. He went to into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. As he stepped in, and felt the hot water pouring down his body, he felt the sticky sensation of “just had sex” washing off his body. He soaped up his hands and ran them across his body, giving special attention to getting the lube out of his ass. As his hands cleaned his package, he found it growing hard in his hands. Realizing he still hadn’t gotten off, he stroked it gently until it was at its full length.

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, felling the hot water on his body. He stroked his member softly while his other hand ran across his chest and down his abdomen, feeling every curve. His breath became jagged as he stroked faster. The hand on his chest found a nipple and rubbed gently. As the heat rose in his body, Nagisa found himself letting out small moans as he thrust into his hand. He pinched his nipple, and gasped, his body shivering with pleasure. Nagisa moaned louder, and his knees went weak. His body jerked, and his cock pulsed in his hand. He pumped furiously, arching his back as he came. As his orgasm subsided, he looked down at the mess he made. Sighing, Nagisa cleaned himself off again, despite his knees wanting to give out on him in exhaustion.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Nagisa headed for his room. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. Hookups used to be so much fun. He found the chase exciting, but nowadays it all seemed too easy. He wished that he could get that feeling back. He rolled over onto his side and caught a glimpse of one of his team photos sitting on his end table. Suddenly, it dawned on him! Trying to get his teammates in bed would be an interesting game. But who to go after first? Nagisa chuckled to himself as the obvious answer came to him.

“See you soon, Rei _-chan._ ”


	2. Simple Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei does his best to keep Nagisa on task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile, but I hope it was worth it :)

                _Just in time,_ Rei thought, hearing the doorbell ring. He adjusted the pencils on his desk, which had been lined up, and organized by size, before heading to the front door. The doorbell rang obnoxiously several more times before Rei could reach it. He opened the door to find Nagisa, who promptly launched himself at Rei, arms wide open.

                “Rei-chan!” Nagisa yelled in midair. Rei let out a quick gasp, staggering as he tried to catch his friend. He barely managed to keep them both from falling when Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei’s waist and nuzzled his head into his shoulder.

                “N…Nagisa!” Rei stuttered.  “Why?!?”

                “It feels like so long since I’ve seen you!” Nagisa whined.

               "You saw me yesterday!" Rei said in frustration. Nagisa just laughed, and grabbed a very confused Rei by the hand and pulled him down the hall to his room. As soon as Rei’s door closed behind them, Nagisa let go of Rei’s hand, made a beeline for the bed, and flopped down onto it. Rei set up the table for them to study and when he was done, managed to coax Nagisa to come down and study with him.

                “But it was so comfy up there, Rei-chan…” Nagisa said. Rei brushed Nagisa’s complaints off and tried to return to studying as best he could. He spent the next half hour trying to help Nagisa with the material, but every time they seemed to make any progress, Nagisa would get distracted by things like guessing what Rei kept in his desk drawer, or that bird outside, or stealing Rei’s glasses, or the weird gunk he found under his fingernail.

                When Nagisa came back from the bathroom after washing whatever it actually was that was under his fingernail, and finally sat back down at the table, Rei breathed a heavy sigh and got ready to tackle their notes once again. He had just gotten his head back on track and opened his mouth to discuss the relevant notes with Nagisa, when…

                “Rei-chan?” Nagisa interrupted. Rei looked up from his notes and just stared, dumbfounded that Nagisa was once again finding his way off track. Nagisa was bent over the table, resting his head in his arms, looking up at Rei. “Do you think caterpillars are happy when they become butterflies?”

                “I suppose they might.” Rei said. He wanted to be angry with Nagisa for getting off topic again, but looking at Nagisa, he realized that would be like getting mad at a puppy. looking at Nagisa, he realized that would be like getting mad at a puppy. “Could we stay on task though?” He asked as politely as possible to a pouting Nagisa. There was a long pause before Nagisa spoke.

                “You know Rei-chan, I’ve been doing some research…” Rei’s ears perked at the word _research_. “I read online about how having orgasms will help clear your mind and improve your thinking power!” Rei almost fell over. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

                “O… oh really?” Rei stammered, trying to control the blush he felt creeping up his face.

                “Yup!” Nagisa said, smiling. “I think we should try it, and see if our studying improves!” Rei sat there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. That Nagisa could say something so lewd, and still sound so innocent saying it was almost unbelievable.

                “I suppose… if that’s what your research has indicated, you could go into the bathroom, and I’ll stay in here and…” Rei couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence.

                “Or…” A devilish grin creeped across Nagisa’s mouth. “We could do it together.” Nagisa slinked around the table slowly, inching himself towards Rei.

                “Wha…” Rei started, but before he could register what was happening, Nagisa was right beside him, his hand resting lightly on Rei’s lap. Nagisa moved his mouth up to Rei’s ear.

                “It’d be a lot more fun.” Rei could feel Nagisa’s breath against his ear. Rei’s heart was beating fast, and he felt a tightening in his pants. He wanted to take Nagisa up on his offer, but he hadn’t analysed the situation yet. He needed to add up all the variables, and calculate what effects this might have on their friendship, as well as what it might do to the dynamics of the team.

                While Rei tried his best to figure all this out, Nagisa moved he hand from Rei’s lap, up to his abdomen. Rei felt it gently run up his chest, curve around his neck, and cup his cheek. With the most delicate bit of force, Nagisa moved Rei’s head so the were face to face. Nagisa rested his forehead against Rei’s, and their eyes met. Nagisa tilted his head, slowly moving his lips closer to Rei’s, until they pressed gently against each other. Rei was shocked, but he didn’t back away, and soon found himself instinctively kissing Nagisa back.

                Nagisa moved his hands to the collar of Rei’s shirt, undid his tie, and began undoing the buttons one by one until his shirt was wide open. Their kiss deepened, their lips parted, and Nagisa pushed his tongue into Rei’s mouth, as he desperately tugged Rei’s shirt off his body. As soon as his shirt was on the floor, Rei reached down and tugged Nagisa’s sweater-vest over his head, breaking their kiss. Rei leaned back in, but aimed his lips at Nagisa’s neck instead. Nagisa moaned as he let his head roll back, exposing more of his neck to Rei. As Rei sucked on Nagisa’s neck, he pulled off Nagisa's tie, before moving to Nagisa’s shirt, popping the buttons open quickly, and methodically. With Nagisa’s chest exposed, Rei reached in with both hands and cupped Nagisa’s chest, rubbing both of his nipples with his thumbs.

                Nagisa moaned, wrapping his arms around the back of Rei’s neck and falling backward onto the floor, pulling Rei on top of him. He moaned again, squirming under Rei’s touch. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Rei pinched Nagisa’s nipples and bit down gently on his neck. His hips were rocking instinctively against Nagisa’s, and he could feel their hard cocks rubbing together through the fabric of their pants.

                “Should we take this to the bed?” Rei said, pulling his mouth off Nagisa’s neck.

                A quick “Mmmhmm,” and a blushing nod was all he managed to get from the very aroused boy underneath him.

                He helped Nagisa to his feet and, while passionately kissing, they desperately fumbled with each other’s pants. With their pants and underwear discarded, they were both in the nude. Rei guided Nagisa to the bed, and pushed him down onto it. He pinned Nagisa’s wrists above his head and pressed his mouth onto Nagisa’s, pushing his tongue inside. They lost themselves in the kiss, and their hips were grinding against each other in an attempt to satisfy their arousal.

                Rei let go of Nagisa’s wrists and moved down his body, kissing a trail down Nagisa’s slender frame. He soon found himself in between Nagisa’s legs. He opened his mouth and took in one of Nagisa’s balls, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from him. While he sucked, he reached up an lightly grasped Nagisa’s shaft, stroking gently. Nagisa grabbed the sheets, and let out small whimpers as he squirmed on the bed. Rei popped his mouth off and, using his saliva, wet his middle finger. He moved up and, grabbing Nagisa’s shaft in his dry hand, licked its underside. At the same time, his wet finger probed at Nagisa’s entrance.

                Rei's moved his finger faster, curving it to simulate Nagisa's g-spot. Nagisa moaned, moving his hands down, and grabbing hold of Rei by the hair. He guided Rei’s head up his shaft, to the tip of his cock. Rei followed Nagisa’s lead and slid his lips over his shaft, feeling the tip of Nagisa’s cock penetrate his mouth deeper until his lips were at the base of Nagisa’s cock. Rei fought against his gag reflex as Nagisa’s cock twitched against the back of his throat.

                “Rei…” Nagisa moaned, letting out a gasp of air as Rei moved his tongue against Nagisa’s shaft. Rei moved his head up and down, while still fingering his hole, causing Nagisa to squirm and moan until he couldn’t take any more. “I’m gonna cum!” Nagisa said in between increasingly loud moans.

                Rei smirked (as much as one _can_ smirk with a dick in their mouth), picking up the pace as Nagisa moaned underneath him. He felt Nagisa’s body shake as his orgasm hit. Nagisa moaned Rei’s name again, and his cock twitched inside Rei’s mouth, shooting bursts of cum down Rei’s throat. Rei kept sucking, swallowing every drop, until Nagisa was done.

                “That… that was amazing.” Nagisa panted, as Rei slid his mouth off of his cock. “How did you get so good?”

                “Well…” Rei said, getting up onto his knees and triumphantly putting his hands on his hips. “I’ve done extensive research on the subject!”

                “Research?”

                “After joining the swim club, I noticed the amount of half-naked beautiful men around, and I calculated the probability of a spontaneous sexual encounter at 84%!” Nagisa laughed.

                “What would you say to another spontaneous sexual encounter?” Nagisa asked, his eyes moving hungrily down to the erection that Rei had all but forgotten about. “You’re gonna have to take care of that before you start studying.”

                “And _how_ would you suggest we take care of this?”

                “You could fuck me, Rei- _chan._ ” Nagisa said, grinning mischievously.

                “According to my research, for that, we’ll need condoms and lube.” Rei said, getting off the bed and pulling them out from a drawer in his end table. “Fortunately, I was prepared.” He ripped open the condom package dramatically, and rolled it onto his cock. He climbed in between Nagisa’s legs and spread them, giving him a good look at Nagisa’s hole. Lubing up his fingers, he slowly inserted them into Nagisa’s entrance. Nagisa shut his eyes and clenched the bedsheets in between his fingers as Rei slowly moved in and out of him. Rei watched as the expression of pain on Nagisa’s face gave way to an expression of pleasure, and with that que, Rei worked his hands faster. As Nagisa’s breathing got deeper, he opened his eyes, and his gaze connected with Rei’s.

                Rei pulled his fingers out and got on his knees, positioning his hips in between Nagisa’s legs. He pressed his cock against Nagisa’s hole and pushed slowly inside. Nagisa inhaled sharply and grasped at the bedsheets.

                “You okay?” Rei asked with a concerned look on his face.

                Nagisa looked up at Rei and smiled. "Yeah, just go slowly though." Rei nodded and slowly moved in and out of Nagisa. Rei watched Nagisa's expression carefully until the pained look on his face melted away. Nagisa looked up and smiled, giving Rei the go ahead to move faster. Rei hooked his elbows underneath Nagisa's knees and, leaning forward, he pulled Nagisa's legs with him. They closed their eyes and kissed, as Rei pounded into Nagisa harder. Rei did his best to be precise and hit Nagisa's g-spot with every calculated thrust, which he assumed he was successful at, because very soon, Nagisa was moaning into Rei’s mouth.

                Rei broke their kiss, and leaned in to suck on Nagisa's neck. He felt Nagisa's arms slide up his back, and clawing their way back down as Nagisa let out gasping moans next to his ear. Rei took this as a sign, and pounded harder. He felt Nagisa's hand slip down in between them. Nagisa wrapped his fingers around his own cock, and jerked furiously. Rei fucked Nagisa as hard and fast as his hips would go, and Nagisa's moans grew louder in his ear.

                "Nagisa, I'm going to cum." Rei moaned into Nagisa's ear.

                "Me too." Nagisa whimpered in between moans. After a few more thrusts, Nagisa let out a long moan, throwing his head back. His body shuddered, and Rei felt Nagisa's cum shoot out in between them, sending him over the edge. He buried his cock deep inside Nagisa and came, collapsing on top of his partner.

                For a few minutes after, they stayed connected, on top of each other, trying to catch their breath. Rei slowly unsheathed himself from Nagisa and got up to grab a towel from his closet. He wiped himself off, and threw the used condom in the garbage can under his desk, before walking back to the bed, where Nagisa was waiting with his hands behind his head, and a huge grin on his face.

                "Did you have fun, Rei-chan?" Nagisa said while Rei ran the towel gently over his stomach.

                "I did." Rei said, smiling down at Nagisa. "And now that our heads are clear, we can get back to studying."

                "But that's so boring!" Nagisa pouted, grabbing a pillow, and buried his face with it.

                “Not again…” Rei mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, and/or get in touch with me on Tumblr @ platinumskyfics.tumblr.com


	3. Perversion of the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa sets his eyes on the normally reserved Makoto.

Swimming practice was always Makoto's favorite time of the day. He got to spend time with all his friends,  _ and  _ he got to spend time in the water. Granted, he didn't enjoy the water as much as Haru did, but it was still a lot of fun. Makoto smiled from his seat at the edge of the pool, as he watched Haru swim lap after lap. He didn't think anyone could love anything as much as Haru loved water. Suddenly, a splash of water hit Makoto in the face. He looked over to see where it came from, and found Nagisa grinning.

"What was that for?!?" Makoto asked, not feeling very appreciative of being suddenly wet.

"You looked thirsty!" Nagisa said with a slight giggle. "Why aren't you swimming?"

"No reason." Makoto replied, smiling softly. "I just wanted to watch for a bit."

"Ohhhh..." Nagisa lifted himself up onto the edge of the pool, sitting beside Makoto. He leaned in and spoke softly, "You were watching Haru, weren't you?" 

Makoto blushed. Granted, he had been watching Haru a lot, but he was watching everyone else too. That's what a captain does, right? He tried explaining all this to Nagisa, who gave him a very skeptical "mmmhmm" in return. Nagisa slipped back into the pool, leaving a very self-conscious Makoto alone with his thoughts.

Makoto sat there for a time, watching his team practice, being very careful not to watch a  _ certain _ member of his team for too long. There was just something so unique about the way Haru swam, he couldn't help but watch. He liked watching the way his body moved as he thrust through the water. Makoto shook his head clear of thoughts, unsure how the word "thrust" ended up in his head. He looked over at Nagisa, who wasn't so much 'swimming' as he was 'playing,' and wondered if Nagisa knew something about him that he didn't know himself.

\---

There was an unusual silence during the walk home with Haru. Haru was normally quiet and it was always up to Makoto to start the conversation. Today however, he just didn't know what to say. He couldn't get Nagisa's words out of his head, and because of that, he felt trapped in his own headspace.

"Is something the matter?" Haru said, as if reading Makoto's thoughts. 

"Oh! No, I..." Makoto started, scrambling to put a sentence together.

"It's fine," Haru interjected. "If you don't want to talk about it."

"Thanks." Makoto said, relieved. He was still a little worried though. It wasn't like Haru to pick up on these things, and he figured he must be acting more unusual than he thought. Haru and Makoto made the rest of the journey in silence. They said a quick "goodbye" as Haru reached his house, and Makoto headed towards his own in quiet contemplation. He walked up to the front door of his home, and was greeted with a surprise.

"Makoto!" Nagisa yelled. Nagisa stood up and ran towards Makoto, flinging his arms around him. 

"N... Nagisa!?!" Makoto said in surprise, catching Nagisa in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked sad when you left today, so I came to cheer you up!" Nagisa gave Makoto his biggest smile.

"C'mon in." Makoto chuckled in response. The two of them entered, taking their shoes off at the front door. 

"Shouldn't there be other people here?" Nagisa asked, noticing the strangely empty house. 

"My parents took the kids to visit our grandparents"

"Oooh." Nagisa said. Makoto led Nagisa upstairs to his room. The boys set their backpacks down, and Nagisa jumped on Makoto's bed, flopping down on his back, his hands behind his head. "Your bed's very comfy." Makoto smiled, and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Thanks." Makoto replied, unsure if that was the appropriate response, but lacking a better one.

"You like Haru, don't you?" Nagisa said, sitting up. Makoto's face turned bright red.

"Of course I like him! We're best friends!" Makoto said, trying to pretend he didn't know what Nagisa was talking about.

"You know what I mean." Nagisa said. "I've seen the way you look at him in the pool." 

Makoto exhaled. "What am I supposed to do about it?" He asked. "I can't seem to think straight when he's around."

"It sounds like you need to clear your head a little." Nagisa replied.

"How do I do that?" Makoto asked.

"Easy!" Nagisa said. "You just need to have sex!"

"What?!? No, I couldn't possibly... Who would I even do it with?" Makoto said, nearly dying of embarrassment.

"Well, until you and Haru start doing it, I'd be willing to help you out." Nagisa said with a wink.

"You'd... With me?" Makoto stammered.

"Of course!" Nagisa answered, moving closer to Makoto. He reached out and gently turned Makoto's face toward him. He leaned forward, slowly bringing their lips closer. He locked eyes with Makoto, searching for his approval. Makoto felt nervous about where this was going, but he didn't back away. His friend was right. He needed this.

Nagisa's lips brushed softly against his, teasing him. Makoto closed the distance, pressing his lips into Nagisa's. He brought his hands up slightly off the bed, but froze, not really knowing what to do with them. Sensing this, Nagisa ran his hands down Makoto's arms, clasping both of Makoto's hands, reassuringly. Their kiss deepened, and Makoto felt the gentle flick of Nagisa's tongue at his lips. He opened his mouth, and Nagisa's tongue entered, dancing around his own tongue. Makoto's pants tightened as he felt his erection grow inside them. It surprised him how much he was getting turned on by his friend, and every second that passed, he felt himself getting desperate for more.

Their kiss broke just long enough for Nagisa to pull off his sweater vest. His hands moved to Makoto's chest, and began undoing buttons. After the last button came undone, he felt Nagisa's hands move up his abdomen, and to his chest. Nagisa leaned in more, his kiss growing more desperate as his fingers found their way to Makoto's nipples, moving in delicate circles. Makoto whimpered softly, as his hands moved to undo Nagisa's shirt. He popped the shirt open and tried to copy Nagisa's moves. His thumbs moved in slow circles, and soon, both boys were quietly moaning into each other's mouths.

Makoto felt one of Nagisa's hands drift slowly down his body, towards his crotch. His body tensed as Nagisa's grabbed his shaft through his pants, gently rubbing it. He moaned, breaking the kiss.

"Want me to suck it?" Nagisa asked with bedroom eyes, tweaking the nipple he still held on to. 

Makoto gave his answer wordlessly. He quickly stood up off the bed, breaking physical contact with Nagisa, and hastily undoing his belt. He unzipped his pants and they dropped to the ground, leaving only the thin fabric of his boxers between his hard cock, and the open air. Nagisa sat on the edge of the bed, his face inching closer to Makoto's crotch. He reached out and pulled Makoto’s boxers to the ground, his hard cock springing free. 

Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he stuck his tongue out and ran it against the head, eliciting small gasps from Makoto. Nagisa grinned before opening his lips and taking Makoto into his mouth. Makoto moaned, putting his hands on Nagisa’s head, and gripping his hair as Nagisa’s head bobbed slowly on his cock. 

Letting go of his shaft, Nagisa moved his hands to Makoto’s hips, letting him push Makoto’s cock deep into his throat until Nagisa’s lips were wrapped around the base of his cock, making Nagisa gag. Makoto pulled his hips back until just the tip was in Nagisa’s mouth before pushing forward again. As Makoto thrust in and out of Nagisa’s mouth, he began to lose himself in the sensations. His mind went hazy, and he thrust faster and faster, grunting louder, and gripping Nagisa’s hair as the pleasure increased. 

He looked down at the sight of his cock thrusting forcefully into his friend’s mouth, and the slurping noises that came with each thrust, and it was enough to push him over the edge. Makoto moaned loudly, pushing his cock all the way inside, shooting his load down Nagisa’s throat. Nagisa’s lips tightened around Makoto’s shaft as he swallowed every drop of the cum that was shooting from Makoto’s pulsing cock. As his orgasm subsided, Makoto could feel Nagisa’s tongue circling around him, cleaning him off. He slowly slid his cock out of Nagisa’s mouth.

“Nagisa…” Was all Makoto could say, looking down at his friend. Nagisa looked up and smiled.

“You were pretty tasty.” He said with a chuckle. “Do you think you could help me out this time, though?” Makoto looked down and saw Nagisa’s hard cock pushing against the fabric of his pants.

“Of course.” Makoto said, smiling. He slid his unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and stepped out of the discarded pants around his ankles. He dropped to his knees, unbuttoned Nagisa's pants, and pulled his cock out through the fly of his boxers. As he held the erect member in his hand, he hesitated, realizing this was the first time he had seen someone else hard. He stroked it gently, and brought his lips to the head of Nagisa's cock, trying to remember all the things Nagisa just did to him. 

Nagisa gasped as Makoto flicked it with his tongue, encouraging his hand to stroke faster, and to slide his mouth slowly down the shaft. Makoto moved his hand to the base of the shaft, and bobbed his head on Nagisa's cock. Nagisa leaned back on his hands and moaned as he watched his friend work his cock. Makoto moved faster, his mouth making slurping sounds as he took as much of Nagisa's cock as he could handle.

"Makoto... I'm cumming..." Nagisa moaned. 

Makoto kept up the pace, determined to let Nagisa cum in his mouth. Nagisa threw his head back, and moaned louder as his cock twitched in Makoto's mouth. 

"Makoto..." Nagisa moaned again, as his cock pulsed, shooting cum into Makoto's throat. Makoto did his best to swallow it, but he wasn't expecting the bitter taste, or how much of it there seemed to be when it was inside his mouth. He swallowed what he could, but there was too much for him, and a fair amount of cum dribbled down Nagisa's cock. Nagisa fell back on the bed with a satisfied look on his face while Makoto grabbing a nearby tissue to wipe off what he missed.

"How was that?" He asked, cleaning up the  extra semen that was pooling on Nagisa's body.

"That was great!" Nagisa replied, eyes closed with a relaxed smile on his face. "You're a natural."

"You think so?" Makoto asked, looking for reassurance.

"Absolutely." Nagisa looked down just as Makoto was finishing cleaning him off. "You're going to make Haru very happy." 

Makoto could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he got up to throw away the tissue. As he turned back to Nagisa, who had sat back up on the edge of the bed.  Nagisa's eyes moved down Makoto's body and back up, putting a big grin on his face.

"W... What?" Makoto stammered, suddenly becoming self conscious.

"You're hard again." Nagisa chuckled. Makoto looked down and found himself once again at his full length. Nagisa let out a little giggle before hopping off the bed and making his way to where he left his bag. Reaching in, he pulled out lube and a condom. "Wanna fuck me?" He said bluntly.

"I... um..." Makoto stammered, turning bright red.

"Here." Nagisa said, moving towards him. He put a hand on Makoto's chest and guided him to the bed, "I'll do the work for you."

He gently pushed Makoto down onto his back, setting down the condom and lube, and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and expertly maneuvered him up the bed, so he could lie flat on his back  _ and _ have a pillow for his head. He grabbed Makoto's wrists, pinning them above his head, and leaned in to kiss him, thrusting his tongue inside Makoto's mouth. Considering their respective upper body strengths, Makoto knew without a doubt that he could push Nagisa off if he wanted, but just the thought that he was helpless to the sexual desires of his friend gave him a rush he had never had before. He closed his eyes and let his tongue dance with Nagisa's, as he felt Nagisa grind his ass against his cock.

Nagisa broke the kiss and, letting go of Makoto's wrists, he made his way down Makoto's body with a trail of light kisses until he was in between Makoto's legs. He wrapped his fingers around Makoto's cock, and while he stroked it, he leaned in to suck on Makoto's balls. Makoto felt a rush at the simulation, tilting his head back and moaning as Nagisa worked between his legs. Suddenly, the hand that was stroking him left. He looked down, to find Nagisa bringing the condom towards his cock.

Nagisa took his mouth off Makoto's balls, and rolled the condom down his shaft. The bottle of lube popped open, and Nagisa applied it to him. He shuttered, surprised by the coolness of the lube as it coated his dick. Nagisa smiled at him, as he put some on his hand, and reached behind him, preparing his backside. Once Nagisa was done, he moved back to straddling Makoto, their lips locking in a passionate kiss as Nagisa's hand guided Makoto's cock towards his hole.

Nagisa moaned into Makoto's mouth as he slowly lowered himself onto Makoto's cock. Makoto's breath became heavy, and he could feel his chest rising and falling, at the excitement of penetrating his friend. He moaned with Nagisa into the kiss, his cock bring slowly engulfed by Nagisa's warm insides. Nagisa broke the kiss and leaned back, his hands on Makoto's thighs for support as he slowly thrust his hips into the air. 

Their eyes locked as Nagisa slowly fucked himself on Makoto's cock, moaning with each downward push, and Makoto just watched in awe as Nagisa's painful expressing turned into one of pleasure. As Nagisa's hips built up speed his moans grew louder, turning Makoto on in a way he didn't believe was possible. He reached out, resting his hands on Nagisa's hips, feeling the way they gyrated on top of him. He slid one hand up Nagisa's body, to his chest and, finding a nipple, he pinched it. Nagisa moaned loudly and threw his head back, speeding up the movement of his hips. Makoto pinched and twisted at it, loving the cries Nagisa made with each tiny movement of his hand.

Makoto let go of Nagisa's nipple and moved his hand back down to his hip. He lifted his knees, and brought his feet flat onto the bed. Nagisa's eyes went wide as he fell forward, his hands landing on Makoto's chest to break his fall. Makoto used this leverage to pump his hips, thrusting rapidly in and out of Nagisa. He grinned as he watched Nagisa's eyes cross from pleasure as he slammed into his hole, making him scream with each thrust. 

Nagisa fell forward, his arms wrapping themselves underneath Makoto, and burying his head in Makoto's neck in a futile attempt to muffle himself. Makoto pounded faster as he slid one hand up Nagisa's back to rest on his head, running his fingers through his hair, before grabbing it and yanking it back, pulling Nagisa away from his neck. Nagisa gave a surprised yelp, and his now unmuffled moans filled the house.

Nagisa yelped again with each tug of his hair and, combined with the moans from each thrust of Makoto's hips, the noises he was making formed a continuous string of sounds. Makoto felt a pressure rise in his cock, as his thrusts into Nagisa became wilder and desperate. He could hear clearly, mixed with the sound of Nagisa's screams, the sounds of his hips slapping against Nagisa's ass, and another sound he recognized as his own voice. He didn't remember when he started grunting with each upward thrust of his hips, but he couldn't help himself. His grunts quickly turned into moans as his hips moved faster and faster.

"Nagisa..." He groaned into his friend's ear. "I'm about to..." Nagisa fought to silence his moans. He took a breath and, using all the willpower he had, pushed out a single word.

"Please..."

Makoto let out a deep moan, his hands clenching Nagisa's hair and ass hard, as he pushed his cock all the way into Nagisa's hole, and held it there, his cum pumping into Nagisa's ass. As Makoto's jizz filled the condom, Nagisa's body shuddered, and his loud moaning cut off to a whimper, and Makoto felt a hot liquid spill out onto his chest and abs.

As their orgasms subsided, Nagisa's body have a few more shudders before he lifted his hips, Makoto's cock sliding out of him, and he rolled over onto his back, beside Makoto. Makoto looked down and watched with heavy eyelids as both of their erections slowly subsided, and their chests raised and fell as they inhaled deeply to catch their breath. He reached down, easily pulling the condom off his deflated member, and mentally trying to get up, he found himself exhausted. Dropping the condom on his stomach in a pool of Nagisa's cum in defeat, he looked over to his side.

"Nagisa?" He said softly, but the only response he got was the sound of light snores from a very asleep Nagisa. Makoto smiled at Nagisa as his vision went blurry, and his eyelids shut. Makoto smiled at his sleepy friend.

"Thanks." He whispered, before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out I'm actually still writing this. Or should I say, procrastinating at writing this. Anyway, this fic will get done. Just slowly :P
> 
> As always Feel free to leave a comment, and/or get in touch with me on Tumblr @ platinumskyfics.tumblr.com (Honestly, that would make my day ^^)
> 
> Chapter beta'd by @0rigo


End file.
